What hurts the most
by jadeypooh
Summary: HE came back, but then left again. adn for good...WHY! Why did you leave me again you f'ing bastard! you said you loved me ! that you'd never leave me again! Lemon ONESHOT sasusaku


**PLEASE READ!... ok ... while reading this fan fic , it would be best if you had the song what hurts the most by Rascal Flatts, it wont have as much of an efect if you dont ... adn to be warned ... i'm not good with grammer ... i tryed to fix it as much as i could... and ... this is a sad fic... so .. yeah..**

* * *

What hurts the most  
By Sakura Haruno 24 (

She didn't know what to do, all she could do was cry. After he had finally come back, he just gets taken away from her again. After he had finally told her how he felt, how much he loved her. He gets taken away again. " why! what did I do ! " She picked up the glass she had been drinking out of and threw it agents the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces, and the wine that was in it soaked the wall and the carpet in her living room. "WHY! Why did you leave me again you fucking bastard! you said you loved me ! that you'd never leave me again!" Sakura kicked her table and every thing that was on it scatted on the floor and the table broke. "you promised... you ..." sakura fell to her knees "you promised me Sasuke " Sakura covered her face with her hands and cried harder " .. you ... promised."

_flash back_

She was sitting on her couch. He was supposed to be coming home some time this week, and she was existed to tell him the good news. Just then there was a knock on the door. Sakura's face immediately lit up and she rushed to the door and opened it "sasuke!... wait... your not Sasuke.." Sakura looking at the blonde haired ninja. He had a sad expression on his face and wasn't looking her in the eye. In his hand he held a leaf forehead protector.  
". Naruto... where's Sasuke-kun"  
Naruto had gone on the mission with Sasuke. and him showing up at the door was making her worried " I'm sorry Sakura-Chan... I'm so ... sorry..." Naruto handed Sakura the forehead protector as a tear exscaped his eyes.  
"... for what ... what are you sorry for Naruto"  
"...I couldn't protect him ... "  
" What do you mean ..." Sakura looked at Naruto worried "... We got attacked on the way home from the mission, ... they killed Sasuke"  
Sakura's eyes widened then she smiled at Naruto " Hahah ... nice one naruto .. ok Sasuke -kun.. you fooled me ... come out now .. I have some good news to tell you " Sakura said looking around.  
Naruto looked at her then hugged her " I'm sorry Sakura "  
"..." Sakura moves away from Naruto with wide eyes " no ... " sakura shakes her head " no... you're lying ... "  
"Sakura"  
" NO! He promised he'd come back ! HE PROMISED!" Sakura fell to her knees and cried. Naruto walked over to her and Neeled in front of her and hugged her again. Sakura pounded at his chest "no...nooooo" Sakura cried " you're lieing... please... tell me .. you're lying "  
Naruto had to fight from keeping the tears that were threating to fall from his eyes. He hated to see Sakura cry like this. HE hated having to tell her this. " I'm sorry Sakura... I'm not lieing... I'm sorry"  
Sakura screamed at the realisation that the only man she had ever loved had been taking away from her. the only man she ever wanted to be with, had left again, and there was no chance in him coming back this time. Naruto hugged her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her the best her could, but knowing , he couldn't .

_end of flash back_

" Didn't you want to know what I was going to tell you when you got home... didn't you want to know ?" Sakura cried into her hands " it was some thing you wanted, some thing to help you restore your clan ... how am I going to teach it any thing now? I wont be able to ... you need to do that ! what's the point in having a special blood line and not knowing how to use it!... how is our baby going to know how to use it with out you here Sasuke -kun! how!" Sakura put her hand over her stomach " you wern't supposed to leave... ... your supposed to be with me... right now ... like you promised me you always would be "

_flash back_

Sakura walked out of her room and down to her living room. She was shocked at what she saw. There he was. Sitting on her couch, After 6 years of being gone. He was back and sitting in HER living room, on HER couch.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" She didn't know if she was still dreaming. He got up off the couch and walked over to her then hugged her. Sakura was shocked. THE Uchiha was hugging HER.  
"I've missed you .." Now she was even more shocked. She was sure she was dreaming. Sasuke would never say this stuff to her. would he?  
Sakura looked at him and touched his face 'feels real, looks like him only older... smells like him.. must be him ..' "I've missed you too Sasuke -kun.." Sakura hugged him back not wanting him to let go.  
" I'm sorry I was so mean to you when we were kids. I just..I know this isn't a good accuses.. but , I just didn't want any one to get close to me, so if they got taken away, it wouldn't hurt. But , then after I left ... I realized, you were close to me. I realized I was stupid for ignoring you, being an ass hole to you, hurting you. then I knew I had to kill my brother and Orochimaru. then I could come back and tell you how much I care." Sasuke hugged her tighter. "... I'm sorry Sakura , for hurting you the way I did... but I hope you can forgive me. I realised how much you meant to me and I realised how much I loved you.." Sakura was shocked. He loved her ... since when ?." Sasuke-"

Sakura was cut of buy sasuke " I should have been nicer to you and I realise that if you don't want to be with me its ok .." Sasuke looked at her in the eyes "...of course I want to be with you ! I've wanted to be with you forever... you know that ..." and with that Sasuke smiled and kissed her. Sakura kissed back. Soon that kiss led to a touch, witch led to the bed room witch led to there shirts coming off then there pants, then there underware.  
Sasuke pushed Sakura back on the bed lightly then crawled ontop of her. Sasuke trailed kiss up her body till he got to her brest.He then took on into his mouth and sucked on it. Sakura arched her back up and pressed into him while one of his hands messaged the other one. After a little while Sasuke switched breast and started sucking on the other one. Sasuke ran his hand down her flat stomach and down in-between her thighs and rubbed her opening. Sakura moaned slightly and pushed into his hand. Sasuke smirks then started kissing her neck and kept rubbing her. Sakura grabbed his hand and pushed it into her. Sasuke sucked on her neck and started pumping his fingers in and out of Sakura. Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around Sasuke trying to bring him closer to her. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her and stopped sucking on her neck and liked his fingers clean of her juices. Sakura bit her bottom lip then ran her hand down Sasuke's well toned chest and grabbed onto his hard length and started rubbing it with her small hands. Sasuke kissed Sakura and pulled her hand away and spread her legs and slowly entered her.Sakura closed her eyes in pain and sucked in a breath.

Sasuke looked at her with a worried look on his face ".. do you want me to stop "  
Sakura shook her head then pressed into Sasuke. Sasuke kissed her forehead then started thrusting in and out of her. Sakura dug her nails into his back and moaned.  
" umm...harder... please..." Sakura begged and Sasuke obeyed. Sasuke thrust harder into her, and she moaned louder.  
"... faster..." Sasuke thrusted faster.  
" umm... oh... sas... sasuke... kun... ohhhh..." Sakura moaned into his ear Sasuke didn't know how much longer he was going to last. And neither did Sakura . Finally she reched her peek and screamed his name as Sasuke released his seed into her and collapsed onto her. Sakura shook underneath him and let her arms fall to her side. Sasuke rolled over and brought Sakura with him and wrapped his arms around her. " don't leave me again Sasuke-Kun..please"  
" I wont " he said as he kissed her forehead "Promise"  
"I promise"

_end of flashback_

" you liar! you said you wouldn't leave .. and what did you do ! you did ! you left me ! now what am I supposed to do!" Sakura stood up and punched her wall. "I love you ... you cant leave me... I never left you ... why!" Sakura sunk to the ground and punched at her wall over and over. " ..come back... please..." Sakura pulled the shirt she had on, witch was one of his up to her face and breathed in the smell. " ... come back...please baby... come back ..." Sakura curled up into a ball on the floor and slowly cried her self to sleep.

* * *

Okay ... what did you think of it?.. was it any good... did you cry... i did ... when i was writing it i was crying ... the whole time ... this means a lot to me .. if you cant tell...well... thanks for reading and ...REVIEW! 


End file.
